Manic Ward
by Stray Dog Strut
Summary: It's all in his head. There is no such thing as ninjas or jutsu, chakra or Hokage. There is only white rooms, men with sedatives, and this cold truth called reality. AU SasuNaru and other pairings. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter One

**Manic Ward**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto (YET)...but I'll keep you posted!**

This will be **T** for now, but it may become **M** in future chapters for:  
Language, mature themes, rape, possible character death, and bummsecks. Not the happiest story.

**Note//:** There will be some minor pairings besides SasuNaru, yaoi (MalexMale), and the exact "timeline" (although this is considered AU for the most part) will be made apparent as the story progresses.

* * *

_W**he**r**e** ig**no**r**a**n**ce** **i**s bl**is**s, '**T**is f**ol**ly t**o** **be** w**i**se  
-Thomas Gray_

**Chapter/::/ONE**

Awaking with a gasp as he sat upright, a line of shivers made its way down his nearly bare spine, with exception to the pale green garnments he currently wore. He paid no mind to the strange sensation. The wide cerulean eyed boy's shoulders continued to shake well into conciousness. A bead of sweat made its way down the side of his face. He struggled to regain his breath, as his throat felt dry and his breathes rough as sandpaper.

Distortion fogged up his mind with jumbled thoughts. Some he _knew_ shouldn't belong there in the first place.

As if trying to rattle them out of his head, the teen took hold of each side of his skull with both hands, digging nails into skin until they were hidden by sweat drenched locks of gold. He continued to stare straight ahead, unblinking, and gritting his teeth.

Finally, he found the silence too unnerving, and he managed to clear his head a little, beginning to survey the room. The walls were bare and white, the same with the ceiling which held a single lightbulb, but with no covering. Besides that was a small air vent. The bed from which he sat was made of iron and was placed at the center of the room, against the back wall. It felt stiff with a thin mattress and a few sheets as the only padding. To his left was a metal heater and almost straight across from him was a large iron door.

Naruto's eyes finished sweeping the room, coming to a slow stop at the indent in the white blanket and sheets that were his feet. He didn't belong here. That much he knew; and in his opinion, that was enough.

Whipping the blanket off of him faster than you'd think possible, from how eerily calm he was a moment ago, the whiskered boy stalked across the room with bare feet, ignoring the icy feel of the tiled ground.

"What is this?" He frowned, expecting no answer of course, as he stomped up to the only apparent means of escape from this room. "Where am I?" He asked aloud, yet again.

Silence was his only answer and so he began to slam quite obnoxiously on the door. "Heeey!! Hello? Anyone out there?!"

By now, of course, he remembered quite clearly everything. Not that he'd necessarily forgotten. It's often you become distorted early in the morning and so the teen just took no mind to the extra flashes of memories and dejavou he had encountered upon awakening.

"HEEEEYYY!" By now he had grown impatient. But when ever was Uzumaki Naruto patient in the first place?

Growling in his throat, the blonde took a step back. He's been banging on this thing for nearly five minutes now and still no one's answering. What was this?

Has he been kidnapped...? Or...was this some sort of test?

Yes, a test! That had to be it!

Naruto felt a slow, devious smile slip to his lips. He crossed his arms in thought.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Always_ underestimating him. Either this was a test or a trick. Either way, thinking some mangy old door could keep Naruto Uzumaki locked in was their first mistake!

Naruto prepared handseals for the appropriate jutsu. Shadow Clone. He'd need muscle to get this open.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called, his voice dully echoing once in the small room. Empty room, might I add.

That was...strange. Shouldn't there be 20 Naruto's trying to break down the door right about now.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He tried again. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsuuuuuu!!!" And again.

What's going on?? He's concentrating his chakra and still nothing's happening!

Then a clack resounded from the door, which pushed open, a very familiar voice breaking through. Naruto's perplexed expression dropped, replaced immediately by joy.

"Alright, Naruto, I'll let you out if you promise to behave this tiii-"

Iruka was tackled to the ground. His eyes widened in shock, his hand falling for the strap at his side.

"Iruka-sensei! Am I glad to see you!" Naruto grinned from his sitting position on the academy teacher's chest.

_It's Iruka-sensei! He'll explain things._ Naruto thought cheerily.

He jumped off the teacher, straightening himself. Looking down one side of the hall, he turned back down to the fallen man. "Hm? You alright, Sensei?" He was perplexed again.

Iruka blinked, before pushing to his knees, then stood himself. He dusted his sleeve off, all the while staring at Naruto. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Er...yes...Naruto, you're very..._bright_ today." He tried to pick his words wisely, but made an effort to hide it.

"Bright?" Naruto blinked.

"You just seem a bit different today...but I suppose it's a good thing." Iruka gave a small smile.

Naruto frowned, cocking his head. What was he going on about? Different? This was how he always was. "Yeeeah...oh, hey, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto lowered his voice, grinning childishly again. "If this is a test, could ya maybe give me a few hints?" He whispered.

Expecting to be scolded like always, he was surprised to find his ex-teacher giving him an odd look.

Drawing back, Naruto gave it a moments thought before grinning again after it began to falter. "Alright! So it's a trick, then, eh?" Naruto looked down both halls. All so white. What was it with this place and white? He had to make a mental note to ask Iruka-sensei where they were, exactly.

"Alright, guys!" Naruto yelled down the hall through cupped hands. "I win! Datte!!"(1)

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, which was removed as he turned.

"Naruto...this isn't a trick. I'm sorry, but..." Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment, looking as if he were going to continue, but faltered. "Here. Come with me and I'll explain everything..."

Naruto blinked with wide, curious eyes, as he turned. What was he talking about? He had that weird look again.

Naruto followed despite himself. He had this feeling in his gut. Something told him he wasn't going to like this...but whatever! It couldn't be that bad.

As they walked, Naruto trailing a little behind, he quickened his step until it matched Iruka's, looking over at him. "Hey, after this we should go by the Ichiraku and grab some lunch!"

That look never left Iruka, except for the brief moment of thought, before he eased into an uneasy smile. "Sure. My treat."

Naruto grinned, folding his arms behind his head. He stared at a metal bed folded against the wall as they passed.

Everything was so weird here...if he didn't know any better, he'd say they were in some kind of hospital.

* * *

_**Mania** is a severe medical condition characterized by extremely elevated __mood__, energy, and unusual thought patterns. There are several possible causes for mania, but it is most often associated with __bipolar disorder__, where episodes of mania may cyclically alternate with episodes of __clinical depression__. Though the elevated mood and energy level typical of mania could be seen as a benefit, mania generally has many undesirable consequences and has the potential to be very destructive. Classic symptoms include __rapid speech__, racing thoughts, decreased need for sleep, __hypersexuality, __euphoria__, grandiosity, and increased interest in goal-directed activities. Mild forms of mania, known as __hypomania__, cause little or no impairment; in fact, most with __bipolar disorder__ never experience full blown mania and stay __hypomanic__. However, more severe forms of mania do cause impairment and may even feature grandiose __delusions__ or __hallucinations__. In the most extreme cases, manic patients may need to be hospitalized to protect themselves and others._

_Excerpt from Wiki: Manic_

Thank you so much for reading this! I know the beginning was awkwardly written. I did it sort of late and I tried not to rush it, but of course, things never go as planned.

Reviews make me update quicker! I'm just the type that likes to know her work's not going unappreciated. :) But no pressure.


	2. Chapter Two

**Manic Ward**

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto denies my humble request of ownership... :'(**

**Note//:** So sorry for the wait! I've been so buuusy...okay not so much busy as fooling around on the computer all day. So I guess I should be aplogizing for my laziness, eh?  
Anywho, I've been told to fit five Japanese words into this chapter (it was originally 10...). So keep an eye out for them!

* * *

**M**an**y** o**f **us **cr**u**ci**fy o**urs**el**v**es **b**et**we**en t**w**o t**hi**eves - r**e**gr**et** fo**r** **t**h**e** p**a**st **an**d fe**ar** of t**he** f**u**tu**re**.  
- F**ult**o**n** **O**ur**sle**r

**Chapter/::/TWO**

Cross, loop, pull...loop, pull, tighten...loop, cross, release...loop, tighten, cross.

A growl. "The hell...how do you do this?"

"What?"

"Y'know. What Haku did before!"

A sigh. "No need to shout, Kiba."

Shino quirked an eyebrow. The brunette began gnawing at the string in his frustration, just like a dog on a leash. It was clear that he had no patience for learning such a tedious thing in the beginning, even _he_ knew that, so why even bother?

Shino squinted, rubbing one bare eye in annoyance as well. It was too bright in here...and much too cold. It was constantly on 70 degrees...much too low.

He sunk deeper into the tan cushioned armchair, as if trying to gather more warmth into his body. All he had on was the same thing everybody else did. A white T-shirt, white sweatpants, and white socks. Completely deprived of his usual sunglasses and thick jacket. Kiba sat a little to his left, nearly across from him, in the couch. Besides him was a snoozing white lump, a spike of hair poking out from his hunched shoulders, as his front was buried in the back of the comforter. Probably just as irritated at the freezing room as Shino.

Of course he'd just find it 'too troublesome' to complain.

"Ano, Shikamaru," Kiba barked, nudging him in the leg. "You know how to do that one trick? Y'know, the one where you put your hand in the hole, and you pull the string, and..."

Shikamaru resisted the temptation of rolling his eyes at Kiba's obsessive compulsive behavior. Completely tuning him out as he rattled on about how interesting the trick was, he simply grunted something like "Yada" and buried his face back into the cushions.

When Kiba finally noticed he was being ignored, he narrowed his eyes and muttered gruffly. "Damned narcoleptic..."

Shino sighed, having been rubbing his arms. "Kiba, you know Shikamaru is not..."

The copper eyed boy peered up, same sharp gaze as ever, as the counselor Iruka and someone he hasn't seen in awhile entered the room. This particular person didn't tickle Shino's fancy...in fact the last time he saw the blonde, you could say it wasn't on the best of terms.

Kiba immediately noticed Shino had been silenced and looked over his shoulder. Iruka passed by a few feet away, followed by the one and only blonde eyed blue haired residence of the Manic Ward; Naruto Uzumaki. He was about to follow the adult into a small office attached to the recreation room, when he suddenly stopped dead at the sound of Kiba's voice, dropping his arms from behind his head.

"Ohayou! if it isn't sleeping beauty himself?" Kiba shot Naruto a toothy grin.

Naruto blinked, before crossing over, a smile presented on his face to rival Kiba's own. Iruka must have not noticed the boy's absence as he began speaking to someone within the office.

"Ha! I should've known _you_ had something to do with this!" Naruto scoffed.

"Eh...come again?" It was Kiba's turn to blink.

"That's right. I know all about it now. Iruka told me!" Naruto bluffed. For a moment he looked Shino over. It was weird seeing him without his coat...why were they all dressed like that, anyways?

Kiba cocked his head slowly, trying to register what he could have possibly 'been behind'. "Ehhh..." He drawled going over the non-existent list in his head.

Shino suddenly bolted upright, a deathly glare in his eyes. "Do not play dumb. You expect you can get out of what you did by acting innocent or blaming someone else?" He snapped.

Naruto's smile faltered. "...ore?"

"So you expect us to just believe Chouji would..." He trailed off, his voice was becoming increasingly dark and he was beginning to shake. Naruto was creeped out by the guy before...

"Shino..." Kiba made a motion like he was going to grab for his friend.

"Naruto!" Iruka called from the doorway to the office. "Shino, wait-" He strided over to the confused blonde whose eyes were scrunched in thought, staring at the Aburame. What did he mean?

Shino nearly yelled through clenched teeth, knuckles also turning white. But instead he his voice became eerily calm but with a tone of silent anger. "That he would _kill _himself!"

The motionless back of Shikamaru stiffened.

Naruto's eyes widened and pupils dilated, nearly disappearing completely. The edge of everything became white and he lost most his senses for just a few brief moments. He didn't even feel Iruka catch him by the arms or shoot warnings to Shino, who was then ordered an escort back to his room. He didn't hear until Shino's back was to him and he disappeared down the hall.

Just as Iruka feared, any intense information he had forgotten would send Naruto into shock...and it was a sad truth. Because that wasn't even the tip of the iceburg.

Naruto was sat down in the chair Shino had once been in and it gave Naruto a sickly feeling. He could see, hear, feel again...but all he felt right now was nausious.

Kiba stared at him, unsure. A smaller lump was sitting in his lap, to which Naruto's eyes trialed upon. It was white...and looked...familiar...

Kiba noticed. Looking down, he blinked, before picking up the stuffed toy and offering it to the boy. "Wanna hold Akamaru?"

Naruto blanched, shaking his head numbly. Akamaru wasn't...and Chouji...

Where the hell _is_ he?!

"Here, Naruto, drink this." Iruka returned, offering the blonde a cup of something.

Without even checking on what it was Naruto downed it in one drink, discovering then that it was just plain water.

"Jeeze..." Kiba started, "So...you're even more messed up than before, eh?" He smiled despite himself and the sour look Iruka was giving him. "What's wrong with ya now?"

"Nothing's wrong with Naruto- or you Kiba. You just-"

"Choose to believe in what's only in your head" Yeah, I know that routine phsychobabble bullshit, Iruka-_sensei_." Kiba growled, emphasizing it in spite. He hated all men in coats...all authority, actually.

Iruka shook his head but chose to persist no longer. He turned back to the troubled teen, currently staring deeply into the empty plastic cup.

"Naruto. If you feel up to it, I'd like to take you to see someone for a bit." He explained.

Naruto was quiet but slowly nodded, a weak smile presenting itself yet again. "Yeah." He tried to sound upbeat as he pushed himself up and began to follow his old academy teacher.

"Kiba, I'll probably be late for group therapy, just tell Asuma to hold on for a bit." He said to the brunette, currently stroking the back of his stuffed pet.

"Hai." He answered bitterly.

Naruto watched this feat and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he trailed behind Iruka once again, feeling the opposite of what he was not even 20 minutes ago. It was something he hadn't felt in awhile. Not since before he chose becoming Hokage as his main ambition. Loneliness and uncertainty.

* * *

Translations:  
Ano - Hey  
Yada - (an expression of?) No  
Ohayou - Good Morning  
Ore - Huh  
Hai - Yes 

Hey, never said they'd be long... 0-o

**Review, review, review and I...uh...promise fanservice! _-rips off Kiba's shirt-_ Now smex 'im up!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Manic Ward**

**Disclaimer:** **_Still_ don't own Naruto. I know, right?**

**Note//: My head has been so groggy lately and I haven't been up for much writing so this chapter will be shorter than I first intended.**

* * *

_**C**o**nf**uc**iu**s **sa**ys**: I**f a **ma**n t**a**ke **n**o th**o**u**gh**t ab**o**u**t** w**h**a**t** is **d**i**s**tant **h**e **w**il**l** s**oo**n f**i**nd so**rr**o**w** **ne**ar **a**t h**a**n**d**_

"Naruto. Please make eye contact." Tsunade trailed a vibrant red fingernail towards her face to draw the boys attention. He had been finding the floor to her office of his highest interest, or so one would think with how transfixed he was on the pale blue carpeting.

"Oh...sorry, Granny..." He flashed a feeble grin.

A vein on the confident woman's brow twitched. "Tsunade-_sama_ to you." She said through clenched teeth. Normally the patients needn't be so formal or otherwise she'd settle on -san or some other friendly greeting...but if there was one thing Tsunade despised, it was being referred to as _old_.

She replaced her copper eyes upon the, once again downtrodden, teen before her. His eyes wavered for just a moment but then stuck to hers as if he were determined not to have her snap at him again. This, in the beginning, came as a surprise to her for when she first laid eyes on Naruto not 20 minutes ago. She had been most reluctant to allow him into her office. Reason being for the last time he paid her a little visit, it resulted in two weeks of solitary on his part and the carpet having to be cleaned three times just to get the smell out.

"Naruto..." She began once more, clearing her voice. She replaced the small black spectacles upon the bridge of her nose with the tip of a scarlet finger, which seemed to have been slipping off. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to question you about these dreams."

"They're not dreams." Naruto snapped immediately, evening his eyes. "But nevermind that! Chouji...Chouji, he's not really...?"

Tsunade exhaled lightly. "I'm afraid so," And upon noticing his distain, "but that is no fault of yours, as Iruka has informed me Shino's been telling you. He isn't an easy one to let go and is the type to have something- or someone- to blame while in mourning."

Naruto dropped back to his seat, somehow having risen. The look of disbelief and puzzlement replayed upon his features. "That can't be...how long?"

"Five months. One before you drifted off in a self-induced coma. And before we change the subject again, that is of my main concern. I would need to know exactly what these dreams were about."

"Shinobi." Naruto said simply, but shot her a look, adding; "And they're not dreams."

"Shinobi? As in ninjas?" Iruka questioned from the door, having kept quiet this entire time. He looked a perplexed. Naruto almost thought he had left but was relieved to discover otherwise.

"Go on." Tsunade commanded, her hands folding upon the desk. Anyone else would probably have engaged him further with questions like "Then what were they?" or "What do you call this, then?" but the warden in all her years of psychological research always made certain she heard everyone's point of view to its fullest, especially with her patients, before making final judgement.

Her merigold hair held up in a tight bun, those glasses, and no ever present purple diamond upon her forehead. It was almost as if she were a different person in appearance. But Naruto noted the same sense of leadership and familiar tough, but caring, attitude. To him he was back in Konoha, just sitting across from Tsunade, the Hokage, and simply being briefed on a mission. This false belief brought the bright sense of excitement back to Naruto and he began to discuss the world of the Shinobi with new found enthusiasm. All the while Tsunade nodded and lightly smiled back from time to time, as if genuinely interested in what he had to say. He was home. Almost.

Until reality stole that comfort away and once more he found himself there, in that hospital, staring down that long, white, sickeningly familiar hall as Tsunade spoke to Iruka from the door.

The shadows along the edges of the ground danced and inched towards Naruto in strange shapes. Taking a step closer to his former academy teacher, Naruto unconciously clasped his wrist in a shaking palm.

It was so familiar and gave him a clear ill feeling, like a demon sat at the end of the hall waiting for him to come nearer. The only time he's ever remembered being this afraid was when was sent on his very first mission to the Land of Waves. He began to hear whispers, staring down the long hall which seemed to stretch even further.

Iruka was surprised but squeezed his hand back comfortingly as Tsunade finished speaking, sparing Naruto a glance as she spoke in a lowered voice, though it was apparent in her words that he paid her no mind.

"Naruto is experiencing a certain type of disillusionment, possibly caused by his...traumatic experiences...I can't be sure. It's rare for one to believe it as he does. To believe only what he wants. And by his words and from what you have told me, it appears that he does wholeheartedly...I'll have Obito look at him sometime tomorrow evening. Until then, I do not recommend that he sees or hears anything _overwhelming _or exceptionally familiar or he may be pulled back into that warped state of mind...just see how he reacts to the rest of the staff and patients."

"Ah, understood...thank you, Tsunade." Iruka bowed and she nodded back, shutting the door to her office.

The ponytailed man turned back to Naruto warmly, feeling awkward in doing so. He wasn't used to the blonde acting this way.

Then again he _was_ trained to expect the unexpected.

"Naruto, it's time for group therapy. You recognized Shino and Kiba, right?"

"Y...yeah..." Naruto mumbled, staring up at Iruka as they walked and gradually easing off his arm. He was a little under the man's shoulder. Naruto had taken pride in this fact, having a growthspurt around the time he turned 14.

He was beginning to shake off the small panic attack he had just experienced. Naruto didn't give it mention, not wanting to worry Iruka and vaguely wondered if the Kyuubi had anything to do with this.

Puzzling over this new phenomenon as they walked in the opposite direction to the hall which had caused it, Naruto doesn't even notice several pairs of eyes on him as he enters the recreation room until he takes the initiative to look up, now center stage. Naruto's jaw almost dropped and his eye didn't once blink.

Gai took the opporunity to break the silence with a haughty laugh. "We-he-hell, welcome back! Didn't think we'd be seeing you again, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Short, I know. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
****Thank you to those who've reviewed, faved, or alerted this amateur writing!! I do appreciate it. :3**


End file.
